


Boo-Boo

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request--Eren and Mikasa's daughter gets a boo-boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/62294972923/prompt-how-about-some-eremika-family-fluff-like

“Carla!”

Mikasa watched in horror as her daughter fell against the ground, scraping one of her little knees. Eren had told her that she needed to draw back a bit protecting their daughter and she had gotten hurt. She rushed over to the little girl, taking her in her arms. Carla whimpered as tears streamed down her face; Mikasa could see through her daughter and see that the little girl was trying to be tough, but it just was not happening.

“Sh,” Mikasa hushed, gently rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms. She slowly stood up and started towards home. That was enough of the playground for the day. She would take Carla back home and clean up that boo-boo.

When mother and daughter returned home, Eren was making dinner. He automatically whipped around when the door opened and he heard his daughter crying. Mikasa walked into the kitchen, setting the little girl down on the counter near the sink.

“What happened?” Eren asked, continuing on with cooking once he saw that everything appeared alright with his daughter.

“Scraped her knee,” Mikasa muttered as she wet a cloth. She went on to wipe away the scrape. 

Eren laughed, “Is that all?” He made his way over to his wife, planting a kiss on her lips, and going over to their daughter, kissing her nose. “It’s no biggie, huh?” He smiled, causing to Carla to giggle and smile as well. The little girl shook her head.

Once Mikasa had cleaned the spot off, she leaned down, placing a kiss on her daughter’s wound, followed by a bandage.

“See? Your mama makes it all better doesn’t she?” Eren smiled wider; Carla happily nodded. “Mama makes it all better!”

He picked her up and embraced both his daughter and wife into a hug.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
